epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 The Battles of Mortal's Boredoom
Wassup doods, new rap battle dropped, this one is actually good unlike my previous one so lets do this shit. The Announcer was supposed to be here but hes kind of cringy tbh Ezio: "Bonjourno Agente Quaranta Sette et Capsula in a lab Its nice to meet the only man on earth who's parents are all dads You only do it for the money, like some putana in my brothel You have been born with might, I have earned it right and lawful Just say my name and all the ladies will frown But names are for friends, so you don't have one The only allies you ever had ended lying in blood But once I handled your handler, she semmed quite satisfied This Dolly the Sheep's running when Square Enix rings its bell Just so in six years he will be a rip-off Splinter Cell You have no will, no purpose; a moth chasing the light Assassino? More like a psycho who fled an asylum in the night You have no remorse for your targets? Left the dying Father Vito? But saved a little girl. Verdetto: Pedofilo! My rhymes drop harder than Borgias and Pazzis Time to pay for your sins: Requiescat de Pace" Agent 47: "I had some rough times last time I've been in your Italia Check a body in the sewers- Its a him, Mario The intel told me you like sequels, squeezing money out goes great Well welcome to the second part of the Monteriggoni Raid Your rhymes were so crap that I need to use the bathroom Just like the Godfather, say hello to your doom I am the master of disguise, leaving no trail of my villainy You want to assassinate me? I thought you cannot hurt civilians I am a super clone, can see through walls, make this dough ball bounce away When I'll drop rhymes on him harder than Unity's frame rate Your beauty makes a lady frown, well my baldness'll make you fall Mr. Rieper you apart, I'm the one with silverballs Allan please add details, my target's relationships are never complete Also tell Da Vinci he can finally stop teaching him how to birds and bees But when I'll cross Cristina off my list, don't try to take her sex possessions Call me a plague doctor cause my poision will cure your women rape obsession" ' ' Ezio: "There was one man with a string whos orchestra did its fourth In yours he was a kid, in mine he was a god In a world without gold, you might've been a hero But if you cross an Auditore, your mission payment will be zero No armor, no artifacts once I step into the ring I've spent through more development than my entire franchising Just my theme song brings more legacy than the decade of your games You said it- you are unkown. No identities, nor names You blindly follow your path that in itself ruins you If thats what you call truth, than nothing is true I am the leader of the hood, brother, let me be your third ruler And by "hidden blade" I didnt mean hide it up your culo This Autistic failed experiment and his muzzle have a fight I'm like your encounter with Spock, leave you seeing four lights Time to hidden blade this Frankenstein, turn his screen red You cannot score a headshot, so just accept your end" Agent 47: "You think you were suffering? You were just having fun I had times when I've been shot down if I wanted to run Even if you'll somehow kill me, just let me chat and this verse will be our last But you managed to kill Sonic, so you better go fast I'm used to snapping bird's necks so this pigeon cannot flee You saw your family die, ha, I killed it single handedly This room, this round, theres a bullet for everyone Your body must be hidden so let bench take you down We might be no different, the victims of adaptations worse than the Last Airbender" Ezio: "Don't get abuse like your childhood, at least mine has Fassbender!" Agent 47: ' '"But I've accepted who I am, left the morals, the contract is my only greet Let me set you up an accident, beware the leap of concrete I will Ave your Maria, make her silence worse than I do You want to live in the future? Well let me show you" Category:Blog posts